The Angry Grandpa Babysitter
"The Angry Grandpa Babysitter" is the tenth episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Charles Green (the main antagonist) *Fastino *Hersila *Hersila's mother *Hersila's father *Phoenix *Catherine *Alto (minor antagonist) *Arbert the Weddell Seal (minor) *Lazy Weddell Seal (mentioned) *Mr. Leandro (mentioned) *Lord Darktisk (mentioned) Transcript (In Montay's room) *Montay: Wow. This room is beautiful than my old house. *Fastino: Montay, i need to talk with you. *Montay: What? *Fastino: We are going to your mom's parent house. I'm hiring a babysitter from Paulet Island. *Montay: Ooh. It's Esequiel. *Fastino: No. It's another person that is coming over to babysit you. *Montay: What? It can't be a mean one. (In Snowy Plains) *Esequiel: Wow. So many trash around here. *Josesito: Shippo. Any fish to find? *Shippo: No. *Esequiel: We should get searching. *Shippo: It would be nice if my daddy were to be the babysitter. *Josesito: Wait? Montay has a babysitter today? (Flashback ay Paulet Island) *Montay: Hey Esequiel, tomorrow i'm having a babysitter. *Esequiel: Cool. I will bring one of my friends to babysit you. He also has a soufflé with him. *Josesito: Charles? He is angry than before. *Esequiel: He likes to smoke some cigarette. *Montay: Does he cuss? *Esequiel: Not really. Some. He can tell lies and blame on people. *Montay: I hope he doesn't blame me. (Flashback ends) *Esequiel: Charles! He wanted to get lovestones on his own. *Josesito: Head over to Cape Adare. *Shippo: I'm going to hate being with the babysitter if he is going to make bad things happen to us. *Esequiel: I wonder who is this guy is? I don't remember from the past. *Shippo: It could be the on that likes getting the kids in trouble for false reasons. *Esequiel: Doesn't take time. *Shippo: I have a strong feeling it's going to be the troublesome one. *Esequiel: Can we go to Cape Adare? *Shippo: Yeah, let's go. *Esequiel: Let's run like it's a race. *Shippo: No, how about we fly and get there even faster. *Esequiel: Yeah. We will get here on time. *Shippo: Ok, let's fly! (The heroes fly and back at Cape Adare, a rock ship stops at a beach with a adelie penguin who looks old and has a white feathered-beard on his mouth) *???: Alright. A place to earn lovestones for my neighbors. (Back at Montay's house) *Fastino: My babysitter name is Charles Green. From Paulet Island. *???: I'M HERE MOTHERFISHER! *Fastino: Angry? Angry? ANGRY GRANDPA?! It's him. My favorite character from the show. *Montay: What show? *Charles: What show? Don't you know my show on YouCube. *Montay: Oh. Hi there. *Charles: You must be Montay. *Fastino: Charles. Nice to meet you. *Charles: Nice to see you Fastino. I came from Paulet Island to babysit for lovestones. (Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito arrives) *Esequiel: Charles? What are you doing here? I thought you lived in Paulet Island? *Charles: Who are those kids? *Montay: Fastino. Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito are my friends and they will stay for the whole day. *Shippo: Woah. We already have a babysiter? *Fastino: Yes. Meet Charles Green. *Esequiel: Charles Green? Is that you? *Charles: Which Esequiel are you? *Josesito: I'm Josesito. Me and Esequiel are back into weeks. Many months ago. *Charles: I thought you were working for the leader of Paulet Island. *Josesito: I am. I go there sometimes. *Esequiel: At least. It's not your home. Paulet Island is. *Montay: Charles. What are you up too? *Charles: We will have rules after your parents leave. *Shippo: I've heard about you. *Charles: Then how about a pack of soufflé? *Hersila: Kids, we are fine with that? *Montay: Yes. *Shippo: I don't know what you're talking about. *Fastino: Okay kids. Everything done. Have fun staying with Charles. *Charles: Hell yeah! I love kids than my neighbors bothering me in Paulet Island. *Josesito: Esequiel is not the noisy neighbor around. *Shippo: Will you just be quiet about that? *Charles: Why do you care about? *Shippo: Nothing. *Fastino: Okay. Off to go. We are out. (Fastino and Hersila left the house to go to Hersila's grandparents house) *Esequiel: Alright Charles. What is our rules? *Charles: There is no rules at least you stop bothering me. *Esequiel: Yes! No rules. *Shippo: That means we can do whatever we want? *Charles: Yes. There is only one rule. No one leave this house. *Josesito: You bet. You listen like we tell you what to do on Paulet Island. *Charles: Man, i'm hungry. Do we have something to eat like candy? *Montay: No. Alto ate all of them. *Charles: WHAT?! That little icetard. *Montay: It's okay. We have food on the fridge. *Charles: Yeah! Cooking with Charles. *Esequiel: Guys, people call him the Angry Grandpa. *Montay: What? *Esequiel: It's a show we have on Paulet Island and everyone laughed and loved it. *Charles: Oh my. Pecan Pinwheels! *Montay: My dad baked them. *Charles: Your father did? *Montay: Yes. He was a popular cheif as a kid. *Esequiel: And look at the smell of chinese food. *Montay: It's mine. *Charles: I always wanted that chicken. But no noodles? *Montay: I ate some yesterday. All gone. *Charles: Sweet. A pack of coffee is there. *Montay: Yeah. We drink them every morning to start the day like it's a new beginning. *Esequiel: I don't drink coffee that much. *Josesito: May want to go crazy on that one. *Shippo: I don't drink coffee very often. *Esequiel: And those pecan pinwheels are awazing. *Charles: No! They are mine. *Montay: What? I own them. *Charles: Man, i have to take a nap. *Montay: Okay. How long should we start? *Charles: About 30 minutes. *Esequiel: Okay. We will not do tricks and pranks to you. *Charles: Good. I always hated it as a kid. Trivia *This episode was originally titled as "An Angry Old Friend Visit". *This is the first appearance of Charles Green who is based on the Angry Grandpa from the YouTube series The Angry Grandpa Show. **Some scenes are based on the Angry Grandpa videos. *When Charles say to Esequiel, "YOU MONSTER! YOU FAT MONSTER!" is the same quote Super Carlos used on the Happy Peep episode "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid". *The Lazy Weddell Seal from the Happy Peep episode "The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor" is mentioned in this episode. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes